Devotion
by BlackHeartsOnFire
Summary: Final alternativo al capítulo 3x14. El baile de los Mikaelson ha terminado. ¿Que sucederá? DamonXElena.


_N/A: Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Hoy traigo algo de mi otra saga favorita, The Vampire Diaries. Hoy -redoble de tambores- ¡Delena! Porque si, me hacía falta después de ver el capítulo de anoche. Y si, insisto, me gusta el Datherine y el Delena, condenadme por ello (?) Bueno, el fic viene a ser un final alternativo al capítulo 3x14, el del baile de los Mikaelson. Particularmente no me gustó nada ese final, así que como soy así, lo cambio y me monto uno mejor. (?) Todo esto, inspiración de mi musa particular, también conocida como Elena, Bella y Katherine (de momento) xD_

_Disclaimer**:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la serie The Vampire Diaries, que a su vez está basada en la saga de de LJ Smith, pero la trama es original. No está hecho por ánimo de lucro, solo entretenimiento._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Devotion<em>**

"_Quizá ese sea el problema"_

Por mucho que lo intentara, aquellas palabras no desaparecían de su cabeza. Resonaban en su mente cual tortuoso eco, haciendo mella en él de forma más que evidente. Iba por la enésima copa de whisky. ¿O se había pasado ya al tequila? Ni siquiera había reparado en aquel nimio detalle. Trataba de apaciguar a su yo interior a base de dejarlo inconsciente con el alcohol, pero hoy ni su yo interno estaba por la labor. Parecía empeñado en resistirse, recordando continuamente la cara de Elena cuando le dijo aquello en medio de su pequeña discusión.

La noche no podría haber ido peor.

Ahí estaba. Vestido todavía con su traje de gala, la pajarita desanudada colgando por ambos lados de su cuello, la americana abierta y un par de botones de la camisa desabrochados, mientras observaba con gesto ausente, el vaso que sostenía en su diestra, apoyado contra la barra. _Patético._

No iba a admitirlo ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, pero se sentía terriblemente mal en aquellos momentos. Esas simples palabras, en ese justo momento y dichas precisamente por ella, habían sido como una puñalada trapera. Un estacazo, directo a su corazón. Sudor y sangre le había costado ser quién era a día de hoy, todo por y para ella y ahora lo rechazaba sin miramientos, echándole en cara que su humanidad y sobreprotección era el problema. Que sus sentimientos por ella, eran el problema.

Otro arrebato de ira se apoderó del vampiro, que contrajo los músculos del cuerpo, poniéndose tenso de un momento a otro. Crispó el puño alrededor del vaso, alzándolo para ingerir el contenido de su copa de una sentada, haciendo una mueca al instante. Tenía que olvidar todo aquello como fuese o iba a volverse loco.

La realidad era demasiado dolorosa. Perforaba, punzante, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas enviando otra descarga de esa tortuosa sensación a su pequeño y ennegrecido corazón, que ahora se arrepentía de haber vuelto a sentir, saliendo de aquella austera cueva que era el pecho de un vampiro forzado a no sentir ni padecer.

Se arrastró a lo largo de la barra, buscando una botella que uno de los camareros del Grill había dejado desprotegida y a su merced. Pero no fue su mano la que dio con el cristalino recipiente relleno de alcohol, sino una fina mano morena de delicados movimientos. Supo quién era solo con ver aquel gesto, aún así, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos pardos que en cualquier otra situación le hubiesen robado el sentido, pero ahora solo acrecentaban el dolor que recorría su ser. Así que corrigió su postura, irguiéndose de nuevo para alejarse de la botella y su nueva dueña, evitándola a toda costa de una forma infantil y demasiado evidente.

-Damon… -la voz de Elena estaba a camino entre el reproche y la súplica. Clamaba la atención de alguien que era evidente, trataba de ignorarla.

El vampiro hizo oídos sordos, volviendo su atención a la copa, ya vacía que ahora se encontraba entre sus manos, jugueteando con dedos nerviosos contra el cristal de la misma, como queriendo disipar aquella ilusión que era la presencia de la mujer que protagonizaba sus mejores ensoñaciones y desde hacía unas horas, sus peores pesadillas. Ella que podía dárselo y quitárselo todo de un plumazo, sin siquiera planteárselo, obrando con aquella inocencia real tan escasa en los tiempos que corrían.

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de entre los labios de la humana, que se acercó a él con pasos cautelosos pero firmes, hasta quedar justo a su lado. Soltó la botella lejos de él, adrede. No quería verle ebrio, ni quería hablar con él llevando unas copas de más encima, porque conocía al Damon ebrio y no era su faceta favorita. Ella misma se lo dijo en una ocasión, procurando corregir rápidamente sus palabras, jugueteando con la frase para dejarle caer que no había una faceta de él que fuese su favorita. _Mentira._ Adoraba cuando su humanidad afloraba de forma natural, convirtiéndolo en el hombre que conseguía que olvidase sus más profundos temores, haciéndola sentir bien, sin importar que estuviese sucediendo fuera de su burbuja. Pero claro, eso no podía decírselo.

-Damon, por favor… -insistió, alargando una mano en un gesto dubitativo, posándola sobre el brazo de él. Sintió el brazo del moreno tensarse ante el contacto con su mano, como si acabase de lanzarle una descarga eléctrica y tratase de contener el dolor. Retiró la mano al instante, arrugando ligeramente el ceño en un gesto algo confuso. Había podido ver perfectamente como el gesto de Damon había mostrado, por una milésima de segundo, un dolor que no veía en él desde cierto incidente con una tumba y su antepasada. Pero no era consciente de cuanto le habían herido sus palabras, hasta ver como su presencia causaba tal efecto en él. Parecía encogerse en sí mismo, como un animal desvalido tratando de esconderse en su madriguera para pasar desapercibido.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea, deslizando la mano por la barra hasta dejarla caer, acompañándola con los ojos por mirar a algo que no fuese los restos alcoholizados del hombre que había ganado su corazón con mucho esfuerzo durante meses y meses de estar a su lado sin importar nada más. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro, agachando la mirada con aire afligido.

-Te he estado llamando toda la noche… -musitó, tratando de empezar una conversación de una manera u otra. Era evidente su preocupación, como también lo eran las ganas de disculparse por lo dicho, tratando de retractarse. Damon siguió sin mirarla, en aquella postura tensa tan impropia de él. –No quería decir eso… -dijo al fin, yendo directa al grano, pues era evidente que el moreno no quería darle mucha conversación. Pero no podía irse dejando las cosas así, no podía dejarle sufriendo por su culpa, por mucho que él se empeñara en hacerse el duro y el insensible.

-Claro que querías… Si no, no lo habrías dicho. –alegó él, hablando al fin. Ladeó el rostro, soltando la copa de una vez por todas, clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella, los cuales no chispeaban con su picardía habitual, sino que parecían estar apagados, al igual que su ánimo. Alzó los hombros, curvando los labios en una expresión de fingida indiferencia y conformidad. –No hay más, las cosas son así. Es lo que pensabas, me lo has dicho, fin de la historia. –hizo un gesto con la mano, paseándola por el borde de la barra. –Así que ahora es cuando yo me hago elegantemente a un lado, conservando la poca dignidad que me queda y te dejo vivir tu vida… -dicho esto, se apartó de la barra, dispuesto a alejarse de ella, yéndose del local si era necesario.

Elena entreabrió los labios con intención de decirle algo. ¿Pero el que? Sabía cuan cabezota podía ser Damon cuando se empeñaba con algo. Intentar hacerlo entrar en razón era simplemente, una pérdida de tiempo. Apartó la mirada de él, resignándose a dejarle marchar. Cuando ya no pudo oír sus pasos, apoyó ambas manos en la barra, conteniendo un leve puchero, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No quería llorar, porque no tenía quién la consolara. Aquel que siempre había cedido su hombro para que ella pudiese derramar sus lágrimas, desahogándose, para poder seguir luchando un día más, acababa de dejarla allí tirada.

Siempre pensó que Damon estaría ahí, tras ella. Y el portazo que acababa de oír e hizo retumbar todo el local, resquebrajó esa idílica utopía en que siempre le tenía a su lado, pasara lo que pasase. Había cometido un error y lo sabía muy bien. Aún así, él tampoco podía ser quién para juzgar. ¿No? Sobre errores estaba todo escrito cuando se menciona el nombre de Damon Salvatore.

Frunció el ceño, otorgándose a sí misma la resolución necesaria y se armó de valor. Por una vez, él merecía que fuese ella quién fuera en su búsqueda. Tal vez Damon solo necesitaba que ella diera un paso en su extraña y complicada relación, tal vez solo necesitaba que ella fuese tras él, dejándole claro que no podía perderle bajo ninguna circunstancia. _Que no siempre sería Stefan._

Salió del Grill a la carrera, sintiendo como el frío aire nocturno le azotaba el rostro con fuerza. Su pecho subía y bajaba, presa de los nervios y la pequeña carrera. Escrutó con sus ojos pardos la salida, buscando a Damon con un sobrecogimiento que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que ladeaba el rostro y no lograba divisarle. Dio un par de pasos más, alejándose de las luces y el rumor provenientes del local más concurrido del pueblo, agradeciendo al cielo haberse cambiado antes de ir en su búsqueda. De haber seguido con aquel elegante vestido, salir tras Damon en plena noche habría sido una misión imposible. Giró sobre sus talones, haciendo que sus converses trazaran un pequeño círculo sobre el suelo. Se encogió en sí misma, resguardándose del frío en su fino jersey, maldiciendo su suerte. Ni rastro de él.

Un suspiro de abatimiento salió de entre los labios de la humana, quién puso rumbo a su coche mientras rebuscaba las llaves del mismo en el bolsillo de sus tejanos. No quería ni imaginarse cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora. Ni siquiera se había planteado la idea de perder a Damon y ahora tenía que hacer frente a esa realidad. Retiró de un gesto rápido una intrusa lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla y sorbió por la nariz, conteniendo de nuevo las ganas de romper a llorar, aunque cada vez era más complicado.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido tras ella. Pasos demasiado cercanos y repentinos como para haber sido de un humano. Tragó saliva, tensándose al instante, apretando con fuerza las llaves del coche en la mano, conteniendo la respiración por unos segundos. Antes de girarse, dispuesta a descubrir a su posible atacante, sintió como algo cálido se posaba sobre sus hombros, cubriéndola y resguardándola del frío de forma más efectiva que su jersey. Cerró los ojos, dejando que una sonrisa adornase sus labios por unos segundos cuando pudo percibir su olor en aquella chaqueta.

-Que estemos enfadados no implica que vaya a dejarte morir de hipotermia. –murmuró Damon, rompiendo al fin el silencio con uno de sus habituales comentarios que parecían venir de la nada, como si la situación fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Le acomodó la chaqueta sobre los hombros y ella la sujetó por ambos lados, cerrándola sobre su abdomen para girarse, mirándolo a los ojos. Podría haber visto aquellos hipnóticos ojos azules hasta en la más profunda oscuridad. De nuevo, una tierna y tímida sonrisa curvó sus labios. Le encantaba cuando se hacía el desenfadado, aunque a veces la sacase de quicio.

-Has venido a por mí… -musitó, escrutando su rostro con la mirada al tiempo que dejaba caer las manos, relamiéndose los labios para intentar no sentirse un idiota. Odiaba que lo desarmara de esa manera, tirando por tierra todo su ingenio de chico malo para dejarlo a la intemperie, solo él y su humanidad negándose a asomar del todo. –Supongo que debo darte el beneficio de la duda… -antes de poder continuar ella posó el índice sobre sus labios, callándolo de una forma sutil y delicada, como siempre.

-Está bien… Ahora está bien… -su voz fue apenas un dulce susurro que se entremezcló con la respiración de él cuando alzó levemente los pies, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios con los propios. Deslizó la mano hacia su mejilla, reposándola en ésta con gesto algo dubitativo mientras sus labios se reencontraban de nuevo. Porque al fin comprendió que si era correcto, sí estaba bien y era el momento de demostrárselo.

Damon correspondió al instante, obrando en un inicio con la misma cautela que siempre, manteniendo el beso en un simple roce entre sus labios presionados contra los del otro. Sin embargo, no iba a ser como las otras veces, porque era momento de cambiar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Tomó su rostro entre las manos, acunándolo como si fuese lo más delicado del mundo y entreabrió los labios, presionando los de ella para incitarla a hacer lo mismo, buscando más contacto entre sus bocas. Finalmente, ladeó ligeramente el rostro al tiempo que se pegaba a su cuerpo por completo y buscaba su lengua con la propia, profundizando aquel beso que le estaba sabiendo a gloria. Durante unos segundos temió el rechazo, segundos en los que ella pareció estar decidiéndose en seguir correspondiendo o separarse, pero no se separó, lejos estaba de hacerlo cuando correspondió con la misma necesidad. Lo necesitaba tanto o más que él a ella y parecía que era momento de dejarlo entrever de una vez por todas.

Las manos de Elena se deslizaron tímidamente hasta alcanzar la nuca del vampiro, pegándolo más a ella buscando un contacto entre sus cuerpos que hacía tiempo andaba deseando. El beso tomó un aire más pasional en cuanto pasaron unos segundos. Las barreras de contención habían caído y todos los sentimientos que durante meses estuvieron aplacados por un exceso de racionalidad, estallaron sin control alguno. Sin embargo, la necesidad de respirar acabó siendo la protagonista. Pusieron fin al beso, dejando chocar sus respiraciones algo ajetreadas, sin separarse ni un ápice el uno del otro.

-Damon, yo… -empezó una frase que no supo ni como seguir, mordiéndose el labio mientras lo miraba a los ojos casi con devoción. Él sonrió, recuperando su habitual aire picaresco a la vez que dulce, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a ella. Posó un dedo sobre sus suaves labios, acariciando lentamente su labio inferior, delineándolo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, disfrutando del momento.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -susurró, asintiendo con la cabeza. El sobreentendimiento siempre les había sobrado. Antes incluso de llevarse bien, se habían entendido mejor que nadie y con el paso de los meses y el acrecentamiento de su confianza no hicieron más que acentuar aquella complicidad. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, agachando la mirada en un gesto tímido durante unos segundos.

-Siento haberte apartado de mi esta noche… Sé que solo quieres cuidar de mi y bueno, no quería decirte todo eso, pero estaba agobiada y no sé… Me salió sin más… -suspiró ligeramente, conteniendo un nuevo puchero que amenazaba con devolverla a su estado de hacía unos minutos. Solo de recordar lo sucedido horas antes en la fiesta, se sobrecogía de una forma muy desagradable. –Tú humanidad nunca será un problema, Damon. –recorrió su cuello con los dedos hasta subir la mano a su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente con un par de dedos. –Es lo mejor de ti… -susurró, perdiéndose en sus ojos durante unos segundos, dejando a un lado su puchero para recuperar la sonrisa solo con verle anonadado, devolviéndole aquella intensa mirada.

Damon asintió, relamiéndose los labios y dejando escapar un suave suspiro al sentir su caricia. Sin duda alguna, no podría haberle dicho nada mejor para paliar el dolor que llevaba sintiendo toda la noche. Sus palabras, cual morfina, hicieron desaparecer toda punzada de sufrimiento innecesario, desvaneciéndolo todo como el humo.

Ésta vez fue él quien acortó distancias, dejando caer las manos hasta alcanzar la cintura de ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Buscó sus labios con insana necesidad, retomando ese magnífico beso que si por él fuese, no terminaría jamás, saboreando sus labios como si del mejor manjar sobre la faz de la tierra se tratase, sintiéndolos como un bálsamo reparador, dejando que ella lo fuese todo, al igual que ella se dejó embriagar por su deseo más bien guardado, permitiéndose sentir al menos por una noche, dejándole ser todo. Y lo que viniese después, solo ellos lo sabrían, dejando a la noche como testigo de un amor que nadie comprendía, aunque ya empezaba a ser demasiado evidente como para seguir escondiéndolo.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Hasta aquí el fic. Como podéis ver es un one shoot rapidito. Es el primero que he hecho de la pareja y venía a ser una prueba, algo así como un "voy a ver que tal se me dan estos dos", así que, ahí lo tenéis. Gustos, disgustos, hacedmelo saber que tengo que practicar con ellos. (;_

_Quiero muchos reviews! *-* Sed buenos, que se que os gusta el Delena y me podéis hacer críticas -constructivas- todos/as, seguro ;D_

_Saludos!_


End file.
